Forgive me Draco Malfoy x OC
by Athena-chann
Summary: After a certain incident, Alex and her twin sister Clare get expelled from Beauxbatons Academy of magic and they transfer to Hogwarts. Alex, haunted by her own self, struggles to fit into the world but what is going to happen when she meets the Golden Trio and a certain Slytherin? How will she overcome her past and earn her family's respect and love once more?
1. Prologue

Prologue (Alex POV)

My name is Alexandria Abbot(t) but most people call me Alex.

I'm fourteen years old.

I was born in Paris, France and I went to Beauxbatons academy of magic. But something happened. Something I did. I don't know what I did or how I did it but it was REALLY BAD. It still IS really bad actually…it will always be.

I somehow managed to get me and my twin sister Clare expelled.

Then we had a trial in the Ministry of Magic and they decided that since it was a really unfortunate accident and I wasn't really aware of my actions, we would be transferred to another school.

Well I think that it was the wiser thing to do, since most parents wouldn't send their children to a school where a psychopath like me is around.

So they decided that we would transfer to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry in England since our Mother is English.

Since the day of the "incident" (that's how my family refers to that day) my life has been a nightmare. My mother and sister hate me, they treat like shit and always blaming me for everything.

I don't really know. Maybe I am to blame after all.


	2. The Story of Us

Chapter One.

I was dreaming. I was actually having one of those great dreams that make no sense but at least they're pleasant. Not the nightmares of fire and ashes nor the dreamless sleep I've been having for the past months.

Then I felt a weight on my back. "Not yet" I murmured but I got no answer. I opened my eyes and I saw two big yellow eyes looking at me.

Most people would freak out but I'm just used to it.

"What do you want?" I asked and grabbed my fat but extremely fluffy black cat Elvira.

She ran free of my hands and managed to open my bedroom's door after jumping on the doorknob.

'She actually is half-Kneazle isn't she?' I thought that the shopkeeper in Paris was lying just to get me pay more galleons for the cat but I guess he wasn't. Even if he was, Elvira was worth every single galleon I paid for her.

She meowd as to say " follow me".

"No way! Go and eat alone. I'm not coming" I said still lying on my bed.

"MEOWWW" she meowed louder this time.

"Alright, alright you grumpy, I'm coming." I said and got up from my bed. I'd eventually have to wake up today early since it's the day that I will start all over again. The day that we will take the Hogwarts Express from King Cross Station in London.

I put on some skinny jeans and a plain black T-shirt and headed downstairs.

My mother and Clare were sitting at the table eating breakfast. Mother was still wearing her PJS but Clare was all dressed in a bright blue dress and her blond hair straightened. She must have woken up hours ago just to get herself look "beautiful" for her first day at school. They looked as I walked past the table but they didn't even bother to talk to me. Just like they always do.

"Hogwarts is better you know" I heard mother say to Clare "When I was there I was having a wonderful time"

"Yeah, you've told me mom."Clare answered bored. I decided to completely ignore them too.

I had just finished feeding Elvira when I heard mother's voice."Bloody hell, it's already 9:00 we need to go" she said and then turned to me for the first time. "Have you packed, Alex?" she asked

"Not yet" I said in a calm tone just to annoy her.

"What are you waiting for then? Go and pack now! It's a two-hour drive to London!"she shouted.

Drive? She cannot possibly mean that we're going the muggle way again. This last summer, after we got expelled from Beauxbatons, mother, Clare and I have been living in a small house outside Bristol. Mom got a driving license and we've been living like muggles for the whole summer. Muggles are boring. I wonder why mother even fell in love with that drunk-ass Michael Howlder who dumped her after leaving her pregnant. She felt so ashamed being used by a muggle that she fled England abandoning her pure-blood wizarding family and went to France to raise her children. She eventually gave us her surname but not exactly the same. She erased one "t" from Abbott and named as Clarissa and Alexandria Abbot because she didn't want her half-blood children to possess a pureblood name they don't actually deserve or she didn't want us to remind her of him.

She never told us but I can guess it from the way she looks at me.

"Yes Mother" I answered and went upstairs to pack.

Ten minutes later I was done and I decided to put my hair into a sided braid. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I looked nothing like like my mother, or Clare or the rest of the Abbotts. I took after him, after Michael the drunk-ass muggle who ashamed my family. But he wasn't the only one who has brought them shame. I have too. I do every single day. I remind them of him. With my straight black hair and my green-blue eyes, nothing like mother's or Clare's curly blond hair and baby blue eyes.

Even before the "incident" I always lived with that fear... that I was going to grow up and be like him. I was always treated so too, raised in the shadow of my "perfect sister". The kind one, the beautiful one,the one I should take as an example.

Suddenly the door opened and Clare got in my room.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"We're leaving, get your luggage to the car" she said and left the room.

A/N

Thanks for reading this chapter and I hope you enjoyed :D This is my first story ever so please let me know if you like it in the comments :)

Also,

This story is gonna be a little weird, like stuff that arent in the books or the movies are gonna happen (but that's what fanfiction is about right? xDD)

The plot won't change of course, neither will the characters...it's just some weird stuff that im gonna add ;P

Thanks for reading this


	3. Platform 9 and Three Quarters

**Chapter Two- Platform 9 and 3/4**

The drive to London was boring, filled with mother's endless chatter about her years in Hogwarts. About how she was a chaser in the Hufflepuff quiddich team and how proud her parents were for her being a prefect and a Head girl in her 6th and 7th year. I suspected she was lying but I could see Clare believing her every word.

When we finally arrived at the station it was pouring and I had nothing but my jacket's hood to cover myself.

"I'm going to park the car. It's 10:45. You should probably go in. If I'm done quick enough I'll come to say a proper goodbye" mother said looking mostly at Clare.

"Okay mom" said Clare and went to hug her from the car's window.

"I'll see you girls on Christmas. Have fun!"She said waving goodbye.

"Bye..." I mumbled but she probably didn't hear it.

We entered the station without talking until we saw platform 9 and platform 10 in front of us.

"What's the platform?" Clare asked me.

I took the ticket out of my jacket's pocket and looked at it.

"It says 9 and ¾"I said and looked around. There was no such platform.

Well that was expected the train wouldn't just depart from a muggle station like that, they must have put some kind of muggle-repelling charms. Clare suddenly took the ticket out of my hand and read the platform number too just to make sure that my eyes were not seeing abnormal things and then said

"Remember what mom said? It's between platform 9 and 10". Well I couldn't possibly remember about it since mother was not talking to me specifically but I guess that Clare would remember since every word that mother says means everything to her.

"But she cannot possibly mean the wall right?" she asked again.

Well she could mean the wall but I won't go running straight into a wall without being sure about it. Then suddenly a girl's voice caught my attention

"Ron, Harry c'mon! The others have already gone in! We'll miss it!" a bushy haired girl sounded. Then she grabbed the hand of a red-haired boy and pushed him through the wall.

I turned to see if Clare had seen the boy go through but she was still looking around for the platform.

"Clare it's here! It's through the wall!"I called her.

The bushy haired girl and another boy with glasses turned and looked at me and then at Clare when she got close to me.

I walked towards them shyly with Clare following me and I asked them

"Excuse me? Are you going to Hogwarts as well?" my voice sounded extremely nervous.

They both smiled. "Yes! We're in our forth year" the girl said.

"Oh, I'm Hermione by the way. Hermione Granger and this" the girl said pointing at the boy with the glasses "is Harry Potter." So this is the famous Harry Potter that I read about in La Gazette du sorcier. (French Daily Prophet)The boy who survived the killing curse!

Both Clare and I had our mouths slightly opened but as soon as I realized, I closed it and bit my bottom lip nervously trying to act like it never happened.

"I'm Alex" I said and I shook both their hands "and this is my sister Clare"

Clare did the same. "You're not first years, are you?" Harry asked.

"No, we're in forth year too. We're just….new" Clare said smiling.

"Really? That's wonderful!" Hermione said "but let's get inside because it's almost eleven and we'll miss the train" she added and went through the wall. I closed my eyes and walked towards it. I thought that my trolley would crush on it but I guess it didn't because when I lifted my lids I was standing in Platform 9 and ¾ and Clare had put her hand on mine. She was probably terrified going through the wall, I thought and a moment later she removed it and she tried to act like it never happened.

We followed Harry and Hermione through a crowd of kids with trolleys like ours with owls and toads and their parents kissing and hugging them goodbye. Other children were waving from the train; they all looked excited about going to Hogwarts.

We entered the train and walked past some compartments full of students who were chatting and laughing really loud.

"Oh there you are!" Hermione said to the red-haired boy she had previously pushed through the wall and they entered the compartment he was sitting in.

"Erm-Do you mind if we sit with you?" asked Clare.

"Sure" Hermione said and moved aside so that we could sit with them.

"Who are you?" The red-haired boy asked suspiciously.

"This is Clare and Alex" Harry said pointing first at Clare and then at me.

"Oh, I'm Ron Weasley. Nice to meet you" he said smiling. "You must be new, I haven't seen you around before" he said.

"Yes" Clare said. "We transferred here from Beauxbatons because-"

"Because we moved here" I added cutting her off. There's no way I'm going to let her reveal the whole story to some guys we just met…or to anyone at all. No one can know!

"Wow I've heard of this place. Where is it exactly?" Ron asked

"Well, nobody knows, do they?" said Hermione, raising her eyebrows.

"Well it's in France, that's what I know" said Ron

"There's traditionally been a lot of rivalry between all the magic schools. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons like to conceal their whereabouts so nobody can steal their secrets," said Hermione matter-of-factly.

"Come off it," said Ron, starting to laugh. "Beauxbaton's got to be about the same size as Hogwarts - how are you going to hide a castle?"He asked.

"But Hogwarts is hidden, right?" I asked. Everyone looked at me with faces full of surprise. "Well that's what Hogwarts, A history says" I added.

"Thank you" Hermione said smiling. What? Why would she thank me?

"For what?" I asked confused.

"For having read that book" she smiled. "I thought I was the only one" she said laughing and everyone else laughed along with her. All except Ron, who rolled his eyes playfully.


	4. Hogwarts Express

Chapter Three – Hogwarts Express

Many hours later it was still raining heavily. It was really dark outside and when I looked at the window I couldn't see anything but my own reflection.

The conversation in our compartment had turned to the events of the Quiddich Word Cup and the tragedy it turned out to be but I kept thinking of how jealous I was of the other kids my age. I could never be happy and carefree like they were.

I need to remind myself to be careful and calm.

I must not cause trouble or suffer to anyone this year. I can't allow another "incident" to happen. I need to control myself and realize who I really am.

"Alex?" Hermione sounded. I turned and looked at her. She had a confused look on her face, like she's been talking to me but I wasn't paying attention at all.

"Yes?" I said. She smiled. "You're awfully quiet" She said and then turned to Clare "Is she always like that?" she asked smiling.

Clare just looked away and ignored her.

"I'm just tired" I said yawning. And it was true. I was exhausted but that's not the reason I was quiet.

"Clare said she'll probably get sorted into Hufflepuff" said Ron looking at me. "What about you Alex?" he asked.

Well I must admit that I haven't thought about that at all. I was quite busy thinking about my problems that I forgot about the sorting ceremony. "I have no idea" I said. "Maybe in Hufflepuff, where our mother and all our ancestors were sorted into." I said, even though I knew I was nothing like them.

"There's no way" Clare shouted. Everyone turned and looked at her.

"Err-Why not?" asked Harry confused.

"Because Hufflepuffs are supposed to be good people" she said. "She-" she said pointing at me "Is far too twisted to be a good person!" She shouted. "She's evil!" she cried. Her eyes were red and a tear streamed down her face. "Do you have any idea what she did to her, my best friend?" She yelled. "She -"

"Shut it Clare!" I screamed too. "Don't speak of something you don't understand!" I said. My head was ready to explode.

"You think I don't understand?" she asked. "You're the one who-"

"Shut up!" I screamed and slapped her cheek. She was going to reveal what I did to everyone. Does she really think I'm twisted and evil? What I did sure wasn't right but does she really believe that I did it on purpose? Does she hate me that much? I stood up took my luggage and burst out of the compartment. I was crying too, but these tears weren't tears of sadness but of anger.

I have to find another place to sit now, preferably alone, because there's no way I'm sitting with Clare and the others since she's probably told them what I've done by now.

I started looking around at the compartments but everything was full, everything except a compartment where a couple was making out passionately. It was like they were eating each other's faces off. Gross! I'd rather stay like I am now than sit with them.

I kept looking around for a couple of minutes till I found a compartment that was quite less crowded. There was a fat boy lying in one of the couches and another blond boy sitting on the other one looking outside the window.

They seemed quiet and that was exactly what needed. I wiped my tears and opened the door. The blond boy turned and looked at me. He had pale blond hair and gray eyes and he looked at me confused. The other boy didn't even move.

"Excuse me, can I sit with you? All the other compartments are full" I said.

"Sure" he answered and moved aside so that I could sit with him. He looked at me quite suspiciously. "I haven't seen you around before. You're not in Slytherin, are you?". His face expression changed and he looked like he'd kick me out of the compartment if I said something wrong.  
"Umm no. I'm not sorted yet" I answered nervously.

"So you're new?" he asked, his face relaxing.

I nodded as to say yes relieved that he didn't ask any details.

"I'm Draco Malfoy" he said giving me his hand.

"I'm Alex" I said smiling. He smiled back at me.

"Alex what?" he asked curious.

"It's just Alex." I said abruptly. I just don't want to talk. Doesn't he get it?

"Fine" he said and looked away.

What's wrong with me? Why am I being rude to a guy I just met? I'll end up having no friends now that Clare probably told the others and now that I'm being rude to strangers. This will indeed be a nice year. I'll probably end up killing some more people and go to Azkaban this time. "I'm so pathetic" I whispered to myself. The boy probably heard it and turned to me "Are you alright?"

"I'm just upset" I said in an apologetic tone.

"It's fine" he said and looked at the door where another boy was standing. The boy opened the door and looked at me.

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea sitting with them.

"What took you so long?" Draco asked him.

"There was nothing left to buy" he said disappointed.  
Draco noticed that he was looking at me curiously.

"Oh, this is Alex" Draco said pointing at me. "Alex this is Goyle and the other moron over there" he said pointing at the boy who was sleeping "is Crabbe" he said smirking

I couldn't help but smirk as well. "Nice to meet you" I said to Goyle.

After shaking my hand he whispered "Wake up, you moron" to Crabbe but he didn't even move. All he did was snore louder.


	5. Double Trouble

Chapter Four

The train was still moving even though it's been hours since I sat with the Slytherins. Draco told me all about the rivalries that Slytherins have with the "Blood-Traitor Gryffindors" and that that was the reason why he was cold with me at first. I ended up telling him about my family because he kept asking my surname but I said it was Abbott (the original one) not that I was ashamed but I didn't feel like giving them details and I didn't want to get involved with Blood-status matters.

"I hope you'll get sorted in Slytherin" he said. "Otherwise, I'm not going to talk to you again" he added teasing me. I knew he didn't mean that because it was totally stupid but I just played along with his joke.

"Well that's too bad for you" I said smirking. These guys seemed to be the only people that liked me since Clare told the Gryffindors about what I did to Clare's best friend at Beauxbatons. Maybe they'll hate me now and they side with Clare. What am I going to do?

Suddenly the compartment opened and Hermione, holding Elvira was standing at the door.

"Oh there you are! I've been looking for you!" she said smiling. Maybe she doesn't hate me. Maybe she thinks that Clare was lying or maybe Clare didn't tell them after all. Her face changed when she saw Draco and the others.

"Nice company you have there" she said in a clearly ironic tone.

"Shut your mouth, Granger!" Draco shouted giving her a death glare. Hermione ignored him and turned back at me.

"Stay away from these guys" she whispered. "Anyway, we're almost at Hogwarts so I brought you your cat" she said handing me Elvira. "Thanks" I said smiling. "See you around" she said and left.

"You know her?" Draco said looking disappointed.

"Well I met her and her friends at the station but-"

"You mean Potter and Weasley? They're idiots right?"he asked smirking.

"Well I don't know them well enough…but they seemed nice" I said. "Nice? You think blood-traitors and mudbloods are nice?" He said looking at me angrily. So he was serious about the blood status thing? So mother was right after all, that in England blood status is a really serious matter. How can people be so closed minded?

"Seriously? Do you even believe in what you're saying?" I asked him. His look changed as he doubted himself and his "beliefs".

"Of course I do! There's no way I'd hang out with mudbloods!" he said.

"You shouldn't either! You're a pure-blood!"he added with a worried look on his face.

"Half-blood" I corrected him.

"What?"he asked confused.

"I'm not a pure-blood" I said abruptly and left the compartment caring my luggage with Elvira following me. I didn't know it was possible for me to pick two different fights in one day but I guess everything is possible.

Some minutes later the train stopped. I was sitting on the floor next to the train's door so I was one of the first people to get off the train. The rain was still pretty heavy.

 _'_ _Great'_ I thought. All these weren't enough. Now I'll get soaked from head to toe too. A huge man with black beard covering most of his face was standing there with an umbrella.

"First years with me" he shouted again and again.

Maybe he'll know where Clare and I should go. I should ask him.

I walked towards him. He was getting bigger and bigger as I was getting closer to him.

"Umm excuse me?" I asked him nervously.

"Hmmm?" he muttered looking at me.

"My sister and I transferred here from another school. Where should we go?" I asked looking at him terrified. This man was the biggest person I had ever seen.

"Just a minute" he mumbled and he started looking for something in his pockets. "Can you please hold this?" he said handing me his umbrella.

"Y-yeah sure".

 _'_ _He sure is weird'_ I thought. After he had completely emptied his pockets and all kinds of stuff had fallen on the ground he finally found a piece of paper. He unfolded it and read it. "You're Miss Abbot right?" he asked smiling.

"Right" I nodded.

"You and your sister will follow me along with the first years" he announced and then he started shouting "First years with me" again.

"Hello Hagrid" said Harry when he stepped out of the train.

"Harry" The giant man said and hugged Harry, completely hiding him in his enormous arms. Ron and Hermione hugged him too and then followed Harry to the castle. Clare was standing right behind them, looking uncomfortable. "See you later" they all waved and headed to the castle.

Clare stayed near me looking around in an awkward silence.

"We'll follow him to get into the caste" I said pointing at Hagrid. She didn't say anything, she just nodded.

After all the first years were gathered, which took forever, Hagrid led us to some boats. Clare and I shared a boat with two little young boys who looked extremely excited at the view. I couldn't blame them though, it was indeed amazing. The castle's lights were visible on the hill and the mist the rain created made the atmosphere look magic.

I only then realized how much I'd missed magic this summer. Living with muggles is sure tiring if you have to hide who you truly are. When we arrived at the coast, we entered the castle and an old woman was waiting for us there. She introduced herself as pr. McGonagall the transfiguration teacher and she led as inside the Great Hall.


	6. The Sorting Ceremony

**The Sorting Ceremony**

"When I call your name, you shall come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head" said pr. McGonagall.

"First the students the transferred to Hogwarts from Beauxbatons for their fourth year, Clarissa and Alexandria Abbot" she continued.

Clare took a deep breath walked towards the hat. She sat on the chair and the hat was placed on her head. Silence fell in Great Hall as everyone was waiting for the hat to announce her house.

"Hufflepuff!" it shouted. The Hufflepuff table burst into cheers and Clare walked proudly towards them.

Now it was my turn. I walked towards the hat and sat on the chair. I felt the hat being placed on my head.

"Hmm…nothing like your sister" It spoke into my mind.

"Hmmm…let me see…a strong mind indeed, you'd do a nice Ravenclaw but…you seek power, you want to prove yourself but you're also brave and courageous, loyal to your friends till the end."It continued.

"You are giving me hard time…hmmm…do you mind helping me a bit young one? What do you say Gryffindor or Slytherin?"

Oh great! Not even the sorting hat can decide. Let's see… if I get put into Gryffindor I'll probably end up having no friends if Clare told them about what I did, but Hermione seemed cool with me even after what happened. On the other hand if I got into Slytherin I will be with Draco and the others that seemed to be nice too but I'm not sure I'll be able to stand the blood purity obsessions of the Slytherins and since I already feel bad about myself for taking after a muggle and shaming my family with my actions, I don't think I'd manage if I got sorted into there. Let's hope Clare didn't tell the Gryffindors about me because if she did, I'm screwed.

"Are you sure?" asked the hat.

"Yes. I am sure" I whispered.

"Okay then...better be…Gryffindor!" The hat screamed and this time the Gryffindor table burst into cheers.

I looked at Clare as I was walking towards the Gryffindor table. She sure looked happy, chatting with our cousin Hannah Abbott. She was right, I thought, I wouldn't fit in Hufflepuff, since I'm nothing like her.

I sat between Harry and Hermione who both hugged me and congratulated me and then introduced me to some other Gryffindors, the older Weasley twins, Fred and George ,Seamus, Lavender, Neville and Oliver. They all seemed really nice. Maybe I can fit in here, I thought. Maybe I did make the right choice after all.

The Sorting Ceremony was finally over with first years being placed in all four houses. Everyone seemed really happy that I had joined Gryffindor and I think I was kinda happy too.

'Why are they so nice? Didn't Clare tell them about the incident? How can they be so nice after knowing?' I thought to myself.

"Ohh hurry up!"Ron mumbled holding his knife and fork when Professor Dumbledore started his speech.

"Hungry, aren't you?" I asked him playfully.

"Are you kidding? I could eat a Hippogriff!" he answered.

When Dumbledore was done with his welcoming speech and the explanation of forbidden things and places food filled all the empty places that were on the table.

"Oh finally!" exclaimed Ron loading his plate with all kinds of goods.

The food was indeed delicious.

When I was stuffed the food disappeared and Professor Dumbledore asked for our attention once more.

I spaced out for a moment looking around the Great Hall. There were candles everywhere and the ceiling looked like the night sky.

'It's so beautiful' I thought.

Many loud voices brought me back to reality.

"Whaaat?" Harry and the Weasley twins shouted.

"They can't do that!" another boy from the Ravenclaw table cried.

"What happened?" I asked Hermione, confused.

"Dumbledore said that the House-Quiddich cup will not take place this year" she informed me in a not interested tone.

"This is due to an event that will be starting in October and continuing throughout the school year" Dumbledore continued when the students quieted down.

"I have the great pleasure announcing that this year at Hogwarts-"

At that moment there was a deafening ramble of thunder and the doors of the Great Hall banged open. A man stood at the doorway shrouded in a soaked black cloak.

Every head in the Great Hall turned toward the stranger. He lowered his hood and he started walking towards the teachers' table, a dull clank echoed through the hall on his every step. His face was full of scars and one of his eyes was replaced by an artificial one, which was rolling up, down and from side to side quite independently from his normal one.

"This is our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody" announced Dumbledore.

Everyone around me started whispering about the man, calling him mad-eye Moody but all the whispers stopped when Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"As I was saying…we're to have the honor to host the Triwizard Tournament!" he announced brightly.

"You're Joking!" said Fred Weasley.

Everyone started clapping and they everyone seemed really excited. It would be a lie if I said that I wasn't.

"The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years, as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry- Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang." Dumbledore continued.

"A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The Heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween."

He continued explaining the rules of participation but I wasn't listening. 'The Beauxbatons students will come to Hogwarts? No way! I can't believe it! How can this be? How am I going to face them after what I've done?'

"What's wrong Alex?" asked Hermione looking concerned.

"The Beauxbatons students will come here…" I said in a trembling voice, my eyes fixated on the floor.

I lifted my head and now looking into Hermione's eyes I asked

"Didn't Clare tell you about what I did there?"

"She didn't" she said with a concerned smile on her lips.

"I mean…she would have told us but we didn't let her. It was clear from your reaction that you didn't want us to know."She said still smiling "You'll tell us when you feel ready" she added.

' _So they don't know, huh? That's great news.. I guess?'_ I thought.

I'll eventually have to tell them the truth one day and that day has to be before they find out about it from the kids from Beauxbatons.

"Come on" said Harry. "We'll be the only ones left here if we don't move".

I was sitting in the Gryffindor common room with Harry, Hermione and Ron. We talked about the Triwizard Tournament and I told them that I was really nervous about it since the students of Beauxbatons held a grudge against me. That wasn't the whole truth but it was part of it.

I had to somehow prepare them for what I'd tell them later on.

"Guys, I'm going to go to bed" I announced yawning. "Thanks for everything. Goodnight" I said and headed towards the girls' dormitories.

"Wait! I'm coming with you" Hermione stopped me. She hugged Harry and Ron and she led me towards our dormitory.

"Here's my bed" she said sitting on one of the beds.

"Yours must be the one by the window" she said and I went to check.

She was right! My luggage was placed underneath the bed and Elvira was sleeping on my pillow. I changed into my pajamas and I layed on my bed taking Elvira in my arms. I closed the curtains of my bed relieved that I could finally be alone. That was all I wanted but instead of sleeping I found myself calling Hermione.

"Hermione? Are you asleep?" I asked her. After a short silence I heard her answer from the bed next to mine.

"Not yet" she said.

"Well I wanted to thank you for what you did with Clare, it-"

"It was nothing! Anyone would have done it!" she said interrupting me.

"No, most people would love to hear the juicy gossip" I said laughing.

I heard her laughing from her bed as well.

"You might be right, but it didn't seem right for me to do" she said.

"And when you left us and went with Malfoy…I thought that what Clare was about to do was horrible" she said with clear annoyance in her voice.

"Well… he wasn't that bad... I mean Malfoy…what Clare did sure was mean but that's how she is with me… thanks for standing out for me" I said and a smile appeared in my lips.

"It was nothing" she said again. "And about Malfoy…he might seem nice but he's a git…you'd better stay away from him"

"Okay, Thank you for everything Hermione, Goodnight" I said.

"Goodnight" she answered and then I closed my eyes.

After a while I was finally asleep.


	7. Ashes & Fire

Chapter Six – Ashes & Fire

The air was filled with smoke and I couldn't breathe. The roar of the fire covered all the other sounds in the room. All except her screams as she was crying for help. I just stood there, in the middle of the burning classroom, unable to move a muscle. Shocked.' This is all your fault! This is your doing!' a voice in my head was screaming. Suddenly a hand grabbed my shoulder. It was Clare. She was crying, trying to tell me something but her voice wouldn't reach me. I was just looking at her, frozen and emotionless. All I could hear was my own voice screaming 'This is your fault!' Clare's grip tightened and her face became even more desperate. This time I could clearly hear her scream. "Arrête! L'aider!" _*"Stop it! Help Her!"in French. That is probably wrong but please ignore it :P*_ Her hand started shaking my whole body and I suddenly woke up in my bed with tears streaming down my cheeks. Hermione and Lavender Brown were standing above me shaking me awake. "Alex! Are you okay?"Asked Hermione. "Mhm" I nodded. "It was just a bad dream" I whispered mostly for me to hear. "What's your fault?" asked Lavender with a stupid smile on her lips. _'_ _Was I sleep-talking? How embarrassing! They must think I'm crazy!'_ "Ehh?" I asked raising my eyebrows, hoping that she'd just go away. "You were talking in your sleep" she said laughing mockingly. "Yeah, yeah…but we don't have time for that! We're going to be late for pr. Moody's first lesson if we don't hurry!" said Hermione impatiently, dragging me out of my bed. "Right! Give me a minute to get ready" I said, completely ignoring Lavender's comments about my sleep-talking. 'Why are these dreams back anyway? I haven't had one since we moved to Bristol. Does that mean I'm going crazy again? What's the matter with me?' "I'm ready." I said to Hermione and the both of us headed to Moody's class with no breakfast. ***

Hermione was holding my hand, leading me through the endless hallways to Moody's classroom.

"I'd be so lost without you" I said to her

"You'll get used to it eventually. See? We're almost there" she said and we turned in to a dark hallway to our right and somebody fell on us resulting in Hermione's books falling on the floor with a huge BOOOM!

"Watch where you're going Granger!" a familiar voice sounded. I turned to its source to see Draco Malfoy standing at the corner with a smirk on his lips.

 _'_ _Did he fall on us on purpose?_ 'I thought.

We hadn't really talked since the first day in the train, apart from the insulting comments towards my friends.

"You're the one who should watch where he's going, Malfoy." I said and went to help Hermione pick up her books from the ground. "Sticking up for mudbloods? Alex?" he said with his ironic smirk.

"Well …Malfoy, she happens to be my friend" I answered as loud as I could.

He rolled his eyes and he pushed me to the wall. The books I had just picked up from the floor fell on the ground once more.

"You must be joking. Friends with Granger?" He said looking into my eyes in a mockingly.

"And I thought you'd fit in Slytherin…What a disappointment" he said looking at Hermione, who was walking towards the classroom's door.

I took that opportunity and freed myself from his hands.

"Get your hands off me" I said and run towards Hermione at the end of the hallway.

"You should have ignored him" she said walking into Moody's class.

 _I should have. Hermione was right all along, he was a complete a**-hole._

Ron's POV

"I told you he's an Idiot" Hermione's voice was heard from outside the class but another girl interrupted her.

"I know! I was just trying to stick up for you!"

"I told you I can do that for myself! You provoke him by looking at him all the time!" Hermione sounded again _. Who is she talking about?_

"What? You can't be serious!" the other girl, whose voice now sounded like Alex, answered.

After a moment they both entered the classroom whispering and the sat at the desk next to our

"Who's an Idiot?" I asked them

"No one" they both answered in a unison looking at me angrily.

 _Whoa… what on Merlin's beard happened?_ I turned and looked at Harry who had the same confused look on his face _._

 _"_ _Girl problems, Ron…Just mind your own business" said Hermione when she noticed my confused look._

 _"_ _Girl problems? Is that what he is?" asked Alex angrily._

 _They continued to fight over the problem we had no clue about._

 _Harry poked me and told me to leave them sort it out by themselves and that's what I did. I shouldn't care about their "Girl problems" right?_

 _Unlike Hermione being completely different than her usual self, like being late in class or fighting over boys, Alex seemed…like her usual self. Always over-thinking things and keeping her distance._

 _After a while pr. Moody entered the class along with Malfoy and the first Defense Against the Dark Arts class started._

 _Alex's POV_

 _"_ _How many of you know the unforgivable curses?"pr. Moody asked._

 _Multiple hands rose, including mine._

 _"_ _Yes miss…"he said pointing at Hermione._

 _"_ _Granger, sir" she added._

 _"_ _The unforgivable curses are three and they are called unforgivable becau-"_

 _"_ _Yes yes… because they earn you a one way ticket to Azkaban" said Moody interrupting her._

 _Hermione seemed socked and quite offended but she eventually let go when Moody continued._

 _"_ _I believe that you should see what these curses do even though the ministry says different!"_

 _"_ _He's going to teach us the unforgivable curses? Is he completely nuts?" I asked Hermione._

 _"_ _Well he is called Mad-eye Moody, I wouldn't be surprised if he was mad" said Seamus from the desk behind us._

 _"_ _I can hear you Mr. Finnigan" pr. Moody said._

 _The whole class bursted into laughter and Seamus blushed and seemed like he wanted to disappear from the face of earth._

 _"_ _That's enough" shouted Moody and silence fell in the class once more._

 _"_ _So who can tell me one unforgivable curse?" asked Moody._

 _Many hands rose once again._

 _"_ _Mr. Weasley?"he pointed at Ron but his magical eye was still fixated on me sending chills down my spine._

 _"_ _My father told me about one…the Imperius curse."Ron said in a trembling voice._

 _"_ _Oh yes" Moody exhaled._

 _He opened a drawer on his desk and took out a jar full of spiders and let one of them on his hand._

 _Ron's mouth dropped open and he let out a sob._

 _"_ _He hates spiders" Hermione explained to me._

 _Pr. Moody pointed his wand at the spider and shouted "IMPERIO"_

 _The spider leaped his hand and following his wand, landed on Ron's face._

 _Everyone laughed once again but Ron seemed like he'd pass out so Moody moved the spider with his wand to the other side of the classroom and this time it landed on Draco's head. He started screaming "Get it off me" to Crabbe and Goyle but they would just scream along with him._

 _Then suddenly Moody brought the spider back on his palm and asked for another curse._

 _"_ _Yes Mr. Longbottom" he said pointing at Neville this time._

 _"_ _The cruciatus curse" said Neville in a trembling voice._

 _"_ _Correct! Correct!" Moody shouted excited._

 _"_ _Now watch" he said and pointed his wand at the poor spider once more._

 _"_ _CRUCIO!" he muttered._

 _The spider's legs bent over its body. It rolled over and it begun to twitch horribly. It didn't make any sounds but if it did it would scream for sure. Just like she did… just like when I…_

 _I felt the heat of flames surrounding me and the smoke filled my lungs. Everything turned black and I was lost in fire and ashes._


	8. That Fateful Day

I opened my eyes and all I saw was the ceiling of the infirmary. The room was really tall and the ceiling was bewitched to look like the night sky, just like in the Great Hall.

 _'So beautiful'_ I thought and my eyes closed once again, my body ready to give in to sleep.

 _'Wait! Why am I staring at the ceiling? And why am I in the infirmary?'_

I got up and looked around. The room was dark and I could sense that no one was around. On the night stand next to my bed there was a bouquet of withered flowers and some boxes with chocolate frogs.

 _'How long have I been here and what the hell happened'_

I tried moving my legs but I couldn't.

 _'What the?'_

All sort of scenarios flashed through my mind. Maybe I had fallen and hit my legs or head or something and could never walk again, or maybe they've put me under anesthesia.

I grabbed the sheets that were on my legs and pulled them off me, only to see that I was tied on the bed.

My eyes widened and I felt the burden of guilt on my chest.

 _'I went berserk again didn't I?_ ' I thought as tears streamed down my face.

'Remember Alex! What's the last thing you remember?' I thought again.

The last thing I remember...the cruciatus curse in Moody's class but nothing after that. I tried calming myself down with thoughts like "If the incident was repeated then nobody would have brought you chocolate frogs" but they didn't have the result I expected so I just decided to eat a chocolate frog.

I could barely reach the boxes on my night stand, with my legs tied but after stretching as far as I could I managed to grab one.

I opened it but the stupid frog jumped off my hands and fell off the bed.

'Ughh...fuck this' I thought rolling my eyes and I lied on my bed closing my eyes once more, hoping that sleep will come without any wait...

But of course it didn't. Instead I lied awake there for a long time, just looking and counting the shooting stars on the "sky".

I don't know how much time had passed when the door of the infirmary opened. I stood up immediately to see who opened it only to see pr. Dumbledore.

"Professor? Why am I here? Why am I tied? What hap-" I started but he interrupted me with a gentle voice.

"Miss Abbot. I'll answer your questions soon but first..." he said while walking towards my bed but he suddenly stopped, looking at the ground.

"Oh my...I'm afraid I just killed your frog" he said with a surprised look.

He then sat on the bed next to mine and took his left shoe off. He had stepped on my chocolate frog. I could hardly sustain my laughter but then he moved his wand and the chocolate disappeared.

"I'm so sorry professor, my legs were tied and I couldn't catch the frog" I apologized.

"It's quite alright, miss Abbot" he said putting his shoe back on.

"Oh and now that you mentioned it" he mumbled and pointed his wand on my legs, untying them.

Finally, now I can move again.

"Here" he said reaching my hand, giving me another chocolate box.

This time I managed to open it and it the damn frog.

 _'I wonder who brought these'_

"Your friends made sure you wouldn't starve" he said like he had just read my mind. I just nodded while chewing the frog.

"So...the reason you were brought here was because you passed out during pr. Moody's class and you've been out for three days"

 _'Three days? No wonder the flowers are withered and I'm starving'_ I thought.

"As for the reason you were tied...I'm afraid we will have to discuss it on my office later" he whispered looking around as if he was making sure no one was listening.

"Come to my office in the afternoon, miss Abbot and now rest until morning, because pr. McGonagall won't allow you miss another Transfiguration class." He said standing up and he slowly started walking out of the room.

(Hours later)

"Why would he have you tied?" asked Hermione with a curious expression.

"I told you he wouldn't tell me! I'll go find out after we're done with Potion class." I answered frustrated.

After Hermione, Ron and Harry told me how glad they were that I was back, they started asking me questions that I didn't know the answer to and the whole school was making fun of me because I passed out during class.

 _'This day can't get any worse'_ I thought, but I was wrong.

In Snape's class I ended up being thrown out of class because I fell asleep.

I wasn't able to rest at the hospital at all after Dumbledore left because I was really curious and worried.

But I thought that most professors would respect the fact that I had been sick for three days and they wouldn't be so harsh with me but I was proved wrong once again.

After I got thrown out of class I started walking really fast with no specific destination in mind and after a while I found myself walking in an unfamiliar hallway.

' _Good job Alex...you got lost'_ I thought.

The corridor I was into was dark and a dim light illuminated a statue of a creature that looked like a Gargoyle.

I started walking towards it, to take a closer look. I always found these kind of statues really creepy and this castle was full of them.

When I told Hermione that they make me uncomfortable, she suggested that I should look at them from up close so that I can realise that they are inanimate objects but I can't help thinking that they look like petrified beasts.

I was inches away from the Gargoyle and my hand had almost reached it when the ground underneath me moved.

I started screaming and I run way from the statue with my eyes shut.

' _Is it alive?'_

Suddenly the shaking stopped and I just stood there with my eyes closed, my heart pounding in terror into my chest.

I opened them once again only to see that the statue hadn't moved an inch.

 _'It was my imagination?'_

No, it wasn't ... stairs that were moving had appeared around the Gargoyle and they led somewhere up.

I walked closer once again and I stepped on the stairs.

I internally wished that the Gargoyle wouldn't come alive and I felt relieved that it hadn't moved when I saw it disappear in the distance.

Where were these stairs leading me though? Maybe I would get in trouble if I was caught wandering in forbidden rooms.

Suddenly, a light appeared from above, blinding me. I covered my eyes with my hands but then I heard pr. Dumbledore's voice calling me.

"Thank you for coming miss Abbot" he said in a calm tone.

I opened my eyes, surprised to see that I was in a room filled with books and all sorts of weird things I hadn't seen before.

Professor Dumbledore was standing in front of me with a smile on his face.

"This is your office?" I asked in awe.

"Of course it is...I called you here, didn't I?" he said with the smile still pined on his lips.

His expression was so calm and mysterious, like he knew everything, like he had somehow led me to his office.

"Now come here and sit" he ordered and pointed at a chair.

I did what he said and sat at the chair.

"Now ask me whatever you want" he said and sat at the chair behind his desk.

"Why was I tied back in the infirmary?" I asked nervously.

"That's quite a long story..." he said scratching his beard.

"You know that once a student is expelled from their school the law prevents them from practicing or using magic ever again" he added and then paused waiting for me to say something, but I was looking at my feet afraid to look him in the eyes.

"But you were given a second chance... you know why is that?"

How could I know? I was asking myself that question the whole summer. I shook my head as to say "no" with my eyes still on the ground.

"It's because I persuaded them on letting you stay at Hogwarts, under my supervision. And the reason why I want you here is because you are special."

So he's the reason why I'm still allowed to study magic? And what does he mean under his supervision?

"What do you mean special?" I asked.

How is what I did special? Why would a person like me be given a second chance?

"I believe that you, miss Abbot, have once special ability" He said with a serious expression this time.

"Special ability?" I asked confused.

"Of course I have no proof for it but I believe that my theory of you makes sense...that's why I interfered with your trial and persuaded them to let you stay at Hogwarts."

Wasn't he supposed to answer my questions? Then why is he making me even more confused?

"What theories do you have about me? I don't underst-" I asked standing up but he interrupted me.

"Miss Abbot, now would you please tell me what happened that day exactly?" he asked with a warm smile but I could sense that he was also curious.

"How will that help, professor?"

 _How would telling him about that day help with anything?_

"I just want to hear your side of the story" he answered smiling.

"Well it was a normal day at Beauxbatons and we were having Transfiguration" I started...

 _I was sitting at my desk with Clare who was desperately trying to transform a teapot into a turtle but she was having a really hard time and her half-transformed turtle breathed steam._

 _Transfiguration had always been her weak spot and our classmates always made fun for her for that. Jane, my sister's best, was always the first one to make fun of her._

 _I never really liked this girl. I felt that she was using Clare, who had always been compassionate, kind-hearted and willing to help everyone. She always asked Clare to lend her money or do her other selfish favors for something in return but she never ever did what she'd promised._

 _Clare would often cry or feel betrayed when she made fun of her but being the Hufflepuff that she is, she'd always forgive her and put a big, kind smile back on her lips._

 _But that day Jane had asked for Clare's permission to go out with the boy Clare had a crush on._

 _Even though she allowed her to ask him out she felt more betrayed than ever and she was feeling down._

 _And when Jane made fun of Clare because she couldn't do the transformation right, Clare started crying._

 _I had never seen Clare crying in front of other people and the fact that she was now crying in front of the whole class made me lose control._

 _I started a fight with Jane and it wasn't going well, the professor and most of our classmates took her place and Clare was screaming for me to stop fighting with her best friend. I was about to give up the fight when I looked at her furiously and thought "Burn in hell". That's when something weird happened._

 _I could see myself from her eyes and I was shouting with her voice, I was her. When I realized that I had the control of her body I turned vengeful and started beating myself up but I felt no pain._

 _At that time I wasn't thinking of the consequences of my actions I kept on beating myself, along with Jane, up and it felt like justice._

 _To everyone else it looked like Jane was beating herself up while I was staring at her expressionless._

 _While still in control of her body I decided to tie her body to a chair and then use a spell to hurt her. That's when I used the Incendio spell._

 _It was a spell I had read about in a book in the Library and it was supposed to generate flames. But when I used it, I couldn't control the flames and I ended up setting the whole classroom on fire along with me, inside Jane's body._

 _The professor panicked and started screaming at Jane and then tried to put the fire out but failed, since it had already spread. She then helped the other students evacuate the classroom and went to call the Headmistress._

 _I remained inside Jane's body and watched her burn. I smelled her burning flesh and felt the warmth of the fire, but it didn't hurt._

 _Through Jane's eyes I saw Clare going over to my body asking me to stop._

 _'How did she know I did it?' I thought._

 _Her shaking returned me to my own body and I collapsed on the ground unconscious._

A/N

Thanks for reading I know this chapter doesn't make any sense but everything will be explained soon :)

Im sorry this update took forever but I was too busy to update:/

Tell me what you think of the story so far


	9. The Serpent's Nest

"So..he said that you'd be training under Snape for what reason again?" asked Ron with a confused and stupid looking expression on his face.

"She already explained it a million times already, Ron!"screamed Hermione while rolling her eyes.

"He said that my special power is an extreme form of Legilimency called possession" I explained for the millionth time in the past five minutes.

"And what's that Legelmcy-thing again?" he asked again, not a sign of embarassment on his face.

"Its called Legilimency Ron!"Said Hermione in a Im-so-done-with-your-stupidy tone.

"Its the ability to navigate through the layers of a person's mind, or how the muggles say it, mind-reading" I stated.

"Ohh I see! Sounds interesting!" said Ron excited.

'Wow he really is slow' I thought looking at his stupid expression.

"And your possession ability... Its navigating through somebody's mind to the extend that you can possess him and read his thoughts?" asked Harry looking at me a little confused too.

"Something like that!" I said looking at him with a smile.

'I hope my ability doesn't sound too creepy...'

"Still..." started Hermione but she stopped to think.

"This doesn't explain why he had you tied..." she continued.

'Oh! I forgot to tell them about that! I got so excited about the fact that the mystery about what I did was solved that I skipped minor details like these'

"I forgot to tell you about that..."

"Well...he and Snape tried to use Legilimency on me while I was unconcious and they tied me just in case my body twitched...but it didnt work.. They couldnt reach my mind"

"So it was just for that?" asked Hermione looking at me confused.

I nodded as to say yes.

"Sounds fishy! Im not buying it" added Harry with a concerned expression.

'Oh for Merlin's beard! I swear those guys love to make everything look like a mystery case ready to be solved!'

"Whatever...I'll just do that training with Snape and find out more about it" I said when we reached the common room.

I hugged everyone goodbye and headed for Snape's office.

'I won't be at my office by the time you finish your classes miss Abbot, so come by the Slytherin common room' I remembered him telling me.

'Slytherin common room huh? Where was that again? Oh yeah! Dungeons!'

I walked around the hallways trying to find the dungeons when I saw a staircase leading to a basement.

'Maybe I should go this way? Aghh where is Hermione when you need her!'

I followed the stairs down in the basement. Only a few candles on the walls illuminted the hallway in a dim, tremblling green light. The temperature had dropped and you could hear the sound of water flowing nearby.

'Im not sure its this so creepy here...but I kinda like it...no creepy Gargoyle statues and shit' I thought.

Footsteps were heard and I hid behind the dark green velvet courtins of the only window in the halway.

'Why would you need a window in a basement? That's just stupid!' I thought to myself

I waited untill the person who was coming, walked at a door infront of me and whispered something I couldnt make out.

'This is it! The entrance to the common room!'

The door opened and the person walked inside.

Suddenly my eyes caught something moving outside the window.

I looked closer.

'Is this a fish?' I thought looking at it with my eyes open wide.

'If that's a fish then...we're underwater...the Black Lake!' I thought, with the realisation hitting me.

I walked towards the door and looked at it.

'Let's hope noone will be inside' I thought and whispered the password.

" Sanctus Sanguis"

The wooden black door opened with a dull sound and I entered the room, walking slowlya , trying not to make any noise.

The common room was spacy and dark but it gave off a peaceful feeling.

A small fire was burning in the stone fireplace and a black leither couch was in front of it.

At the right, there was a small table with a few chairs, all in dark wood colour and on the top of the fireplace there was the badge of the Slytherin House.

'Pheww..nobody's here..'

The windows all had view to the depths of the Black Lake, which only allowed a few dim rays of light enter the room.

"Who's there?" said a voice from in front of me.

'Where is he talking from?'

Sunddenly a boy with blond hair appeared on the couch.

"Draco?" I whispered.

'I didn't notice him! He was lying at the couch this whole time!'

"Alex? What are you doing here?" he said with a surprised expression.

"How did you enter the common room?" he asked, now standing up, looking at me angrily.

"Well your password wasnt that hard to figure out, you know.. Only the so called Pure Blood Slytherin would have a password like that...Sanctus Sanguis..meaning exactly ...Pure Blood." I said raising my eyebrows in a know-it-all Hermione like tone.

His expression changed and he pointed his wand at me.

'I souldnt have said that...great...now he is angry'

"Woah woahh...calm down Draco! Im here to find Snape! He told me the password! I was just messing with you!"

He put his wand down and sat on the sofa, turning his back at me.

"Whatever..." he whispered and threw his head back, closing his eyes.

"Shouldn't you be in class? I thought Slytherin had more lessons than we did today." I said walking closer to him.

'He seems...weird. Is he okay?'

"Yeah...we have Divination..but im skipping" he said looking at me uniterested.

'No wonder he's skipping Divination... I didnt pick it for a reason!'

"I see.." I said and sat beside him on the sofa.

"Do you happen to know where Snape is?" I asked him, putting my head back like he had.

"I do" he nodded.

"Im actually waiting for him too" he said with a faint smirk on his face

"He's gonna scold me for skipping Divination" he added.

"Good luck with that" I said laughing.

'I guess I'll wait for him here with Draco...'

"I guess I'll wait for him with you...Maybe I'll save you from the trouble of being scolded.." I said smiling and to my surprise he smiled back.

There was a long silence but it wasnt awkward. It didn't feel like I was with Draco Malfoy. It felt like hanging out with a friend, in a place that felt like home. Just like that first day in the train...

'He is acting so differently when the others arent around. Is he trying to make me believe I can trust him, like Hermione said?'

"Draco?" I said ,interrupting the silence.

"Hmm?" he answered, opening his eyes.

'Maybe he feels like that too.. '

"Why arent you being mean to me when the others arent around? You're a completely different person!"

He started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"That's because I have nothing against you, unlike Potter, Weasley and the Mudblood" he said. His grey eyes were looking into mine and a faint smirk was curved in his lips once more.

"I'd think that you'd be in Slytherin though..." he added looking away at the fireplace.

"But instead you got sorted in the Blood Traitor House. How disappointing.." he said still focused on the fireplace, its fire visible in his grey eyes.

"You know...I could have been sorted into Slytherin" I said.

"What? What do you mean?" he asked now looking at me.

"The hat gave me the choice...Gryffindor or Slytherin"

"And why didn't you choose Slytherin?"

'Why didn't I? Because of the blood status obssesion? Or was it because...'

"Because of the blood purity obssesion. Im just not used to it...living in France and all.." I said looking at the ground.

"What does living in France has to do with it?" he asked getting me to look at him again.

"People don't care there...they mate with Muggles and even Veelas or other creatures...it's different...you wouldn't understand"

"You're right...I don't. But I can understand why you are not used to people like us" he said with a smirk.

"Just so you know..."I started but I stopped.

'I have a feeling he's going to make fun of me if I say that..'

"Mhm?" he mumbled looking at me impatiently.

"I don't hate you..." I said closing my eyes tight.

"No matter what they tell me about you, I cant!" I added feeling even more embarassed.

Silence fell in the room and i could hear the water flowing from the windows.

'He's going to laugh at me isnt he? He hates me and Im just being deceived...'

"I don't hate you either, eventhough you're in Blood Traitor House and you hang out with those idiots." He said.

I opened my eyes and looked at him.

He still had that smirk pinned on his lips and his eyes looked into mine.

"Mr. Malfoy! Miss Abbot! Im sorry to interrupt your conversation but I don't have time to waste!" said Snape, who was standing behind us.

We both jumped in surprise by his sudden appearence.

"Mr Malfoy...Im afraid we will have to discuss about your attitude later." he said walking towards the door.

'Ha! I saved his ass!'

"Miss Abbot. Follow me please." Snape said when he realised I wasnt following him.

Instead I wincked back to Draco as to say "I saved your ass" and he laughed waving me goodbye.

"Yes proffessor!" I said and followed him out of the common room.

A/N

An update after all this time! Im sorry I havent updated for so long but I have my University Entrance Exams in May and it's been soo stressful!

I will update more frequently after im done with them, so please be patient and bare with me being a terrible writer. ?

Soo what do you think about Alex's weird power?

I will explain it more in the next chapter since Snape will train her?

Tell me your thoughts about the story so far in the comments.

Thanks for reading? ﾟﾒﾜ

Cya soon?


	10. Forgiveness

Chapter Nine: ~Forgiveness~

I followed Snape in the dark corridors of the dungeons.  
He was talking to me about something related to the training that would follow, but I wasn't paying attention.

The dungeons looked amazing!  
The green light of the lamps and the dim light that came through the windows, from the depths of the Black Lake sent chills through my whole body, but in a nice way. It made my blood boil with excitement.

"Are you listening to me, Miss Abbot?" asked Snape, raising the tone of his voice

"Ohhhh! Yes professor!" I screamed, coming back to the real world.

"Repeat what I said then" he said and stopped in front of me smirking in a way which showed that he knew I wasn't paying attention.

 _'Damn it! He got me!'_

I remained silent, trying to make sense of the few words I picked up.

"Do you think I am volunteering to do this training with a stupid little girl that doesn't give a damn about my lessons?" He said, now shouting.

 _'He is doing it for me, for the safety of everyone and I am just being arrogant, not paying attention'_

"I am sorry professor..."I said in an apologetic tone, looking at the ground.

He didn't say anything and he opened a door and signaled me to go in, using his head.

Behind the door there was a small room. The walls were covered in shelves, filled with potion ingredients and in the middle of the room there was a dark wooden table with two also dark wooden chairs.

He closed the door behind me and we both sat at the chairs.

"Okay, now I will try to enter your mind and I want you to let me in" he said, his raven black eyes looking into mine strictly.

' _And how do I do that?'_

"Just don't hide your feelings and your thoughts. Don't suppress them" he said answering my unasked question.

"Legilimens!" He screamed and pointed his wand at me.

**************************************************  
I was outside, at a forest. I could feel the wind on my skin. I could smell the moisture of the rain on the leaves and the noise of branches breaking echoed after each of my steps.

I had been there before, I was sure.

Suddenly two little girls run in front of me and the dark haired one fell on me.

"Woahhh, are you okay?" I said looking at the girl.  
She didn't look at me. Her gaze was focused on the other girl who kept running.

"Be more careful next time!" I told her while she started running towards the other, blonde girl.

"Wait for me! Clare!" She screamed.

 _'Clare? That blond little girl is Clare? Does that mean that the other one that fell...was me?'_

I started running, following them.  
Their laughter was as soft as music to my ears and their smiles were bright, filled with happiness.

"Alex! Clare! Come over here!" A voice of a woman was heard.

That was mother, or as I called her when I was little...

"Mommy! We're coming!" The little me screamed.

Mother was waiting under a tree with a book in her hands. She wore a bright yellow dress and she had a big, kind and filled with love smile in her face.

Little me and little Clare run in her arms and she hugged us both with care and tenderness.

The little girls sat next to their mother, while she read them the book and I sat with them listening to the story, till the little ones fell asleep.

When mother stopped reading, I suddenly felt alone and scared...that woman is only a ghost of the past, that little, innocent Alex is a ghost of the past too, that little Clare, that forest...all that.

Tears filled my eyes as I walked towards the woman.

"Mom!I'm sorry! I'm so sorry...I've never should have existed! All I did was bring you trouble! Please forgive me..."

The forest started fading, along with mother and the little girls.

The memory was fading, I was being taken away.

"Forgive me..." I whispered one last time, before opening my eyes to face Snape.

"Professor! What was that?" I asked Snape, with tears streaming down my face.

"That, miss Abbot, was the memory you chose to share with me" he said with an unexpected smile on his face.

"I chose to share with you?"

"Exactly...I couldn't explore your mind; you forced me to see this. You are also a naturally skilled in Occlumency, as Dumbledore predicted" he said with a challenging smirk.

"Occlumency?" I asked confused.

"Yes, the art of mind defense. You defended your thoughts and feelings subconsciously, which is good"

"Now it's your turn to try and enter my mind. I will defend. Just point your wand at me and say Leg-"

I didn't need to point my wand.  
I didn't have to say anything.  
All I did was look him in the eyes.

Now I was standing next to a lake which was none other than the Black Lake of Hogwarts.

A red-haired girl and a black haired boy were laying at the shore, looking up in the sky.

The boy was whispering to the girl's ear and the girl would laugh.

She seemed around my age and she was wearing a Gryffindor uniform, while the boy seemed older and tired and he was wearing a Slytherin one.

They seemed happy, but not exactly happy.  
The boy seemed sad deep inside him. In fact I could feel his sadness, jealously and anger.

"Lily!" Screamed another boy in a Gryffindor uniform and the girl stood up.

"See you later Severus!" She said waving goodbye to the Slytherin boy.

 _'That damn Potter!He doesn't deserve her!'_ he though.

And that's when I realized the boy was Snape and I could read his thoughts because I was in his head.

' _How do I get out of here? I don't care about Teenage_ _Snape's_ _dramatic love life_ '

Suddenly everything went dark.

************************************************************************  
I was in the infirmary.  
And I could see my body laying on a bed, tied.

 _'That's from when I was unconscious after Moody's lesson'_

Snape and Dumbledore were there, sitting next to my bed.

"Why would you bring her in Hogwarts?"Snape asked looking troubled.

"I believe we can help her learn to control it and if she does learn to, she's going to be useful when the time comes" answered Dumbledore, looking at Snape with eyes full of knowledge.

Snape just looked at me and pointed his wand at my forehead.

"Legilimens!" he shouted, shutting his eyes tight.

After a while he opened them and exhaled.

"Its not working again" Snape admitted disappointed

"She could be using Occlumency subconsciously" suggested Dumbledore.

Snape remained silent and just looked at me.

"I want you to train her Severus" said Dumbledore.

After that I couldn't watch or hear anything else. It went dark again and I was being pushed out.

 _'I want to know what he said! I want to know why they had me tied! Don't push me out!'_ I screamed in my head.

I was in Snape's office again.

I stood up and looked around but something was not right.

And then I saw.

I looked at the other side of the table and instead of seeing Snape, I saw myself.

My gaze was empty and unfocussed. Exactly like it was back in Beauxbatons.

I could feel Snape's heart beat rising as I got panicked and I screamed in his voice.

"What's going on! Help! I don't want to do anything like this again!"I screamed in Snape's voice and collapsed on the floor.

After a few minutes I woke up because of Snape shaking me.

I was still sitting on my chair while he had a big bruise on his cheek.

"Professor...I am so sorry" I said looking at him shocked.

 _'I can't believe I did this to him'_

"We have much work to do Miss Abbot" he said in an angry tone.

"Meet me here, tomorrow, same time. Now if you'll excuse me" he said and left the room in a hurry.

 _'I can't believe this...Another "incident" almost happened!'_


	11. One Of Us

**Chapter 10 ~ One of Us**

The Black Lake looked calm from the shore but the cool morning wind was making me freeze.

' _Autumn is already here'_ I thought as I watched the withered leaves fall from the tree to the ground and the surface of the lake.

' _The students from Beauxbatons are coming in a few days as well_ '

' _I need to tell them the truth'_

' _I will have to face the consequences'_

All these thoughts filled my head and made me feel nervous being around people.

Every time I talk to Harry, to Ron or to Hermione, I feel like I am not being myself.

I feel like I need to tell them, but I am afraid.

That's why sitting by the lake, alone, has been part of my daily routine ever since October came by.

''Guys…I have something really important to tell you…"I started rehearsing what I would tell them for the millionth time.

"What do you have to tell me?" said a familiar voice from behind me.

I turned only to see Draco looking at me with his hands crossed and the usual smirk pinned on his lips.

"Draco? What are you doing here?"

"I was passing by…"he said and came to sit next to me.

"Yeah right…"I whispered to myself.

' _I hope he wasn't behind me for too long'_

"What happened to your friends?"he asked with an ironic tone when he spoke the word friends. "I told you they are idiots and you should have chosen Slytherin instead of those traitors that abandoned you" he continued, jumping to conclusions, clearly expressing his hatred towards them.

"They didn't abandon me…I just need time to think" I answered looking at him in the eyes, preventing him from insulting my friends any further.

He then looked away and remained silent.

"I'm just preparing myself to tell them something important…"I murmured looking at the lake once again.

"Yeah…I figured from what you were saying before…"he said drawing my attention to him once again. "Mind telling me too?" he asked with a curious smile.

I looked away at the lake and closed my eyes.

"It's about something I did before coming here…"I started.

' _Don't tell him anything'_ I thought, just like Hermione would have said.

"What did you do?"He asked once again, now even more curious.

' _I killed someone…_ 'I thought.

"I killed someone" I said out loud.

"You did what?"he asked with his eyes open in surprise.

' _I can't believe what I just did…Why do I mysteriously trust him this much?'_

"Nothing!" I screamed standing up quickly.

' _How could you be so stupid! How could you tell him!_ ' I kept thinking.

My hands covered my eyes when tears started streaming down my cheeks.

Draco remained silent.

He was probably shocked and didn't want to talk to me again, like the others will be too.

"Draco?" I turned to him with bloodshot eyes, from crying.

He didn't answer but he looked at me socked and maybe a little bit afraid?

"Please don't tell anyone!" I screamed and started running away from him and the lake.

' _He's going to tell everyone…_ '

' _That's what you get for being stupid…'_

' _That's what you get for thinking you could make everything like it used to be…'_

' _It's just impossible…'_

"What do you mean you killed someone?"asked Hermione surprisingly calm.

' _Why is she so calm? Isn't she shocked?'_ I thought when tears filled my eyes once again.

"I burned her alive using my crazy possession power…" I cried. I was looking at the ground, my eyes unfocussed.

"I didn't know what I was doing…she hurt Clare and I hated her and I did it…I have no excuses…I was expelled and Dumbledore gave me a second chance…because he said I'm going to be useful when the time comes" I said crying, remembering what I saw from Snape's memories.

"Im a monster…I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier… I couldn't face you…and I understand if you don't want to b-"I continued talking fast, but Harry cut me off.

"Alex…relax" he said putting his hand on my back, looking at me softly.

' _I must have seemed paranoid…or maybe I am…'_

"We knew…"Ron confessed with a smile.

Silence fell in the common room. Everyone was looking at me with warm smiles not speaking a word. The only sound that could be heard was the cracking of the fire in the fireplace of the common room.

' _How did they know? Clare told them after all, didn't she?_ '

"Dumbledore told us…he said you'd need time to tell us yourself…"explained Hermione.

I started crying. I couldn't hold it in any longer.

' _How can they smile? How can they talk to me like this after I told them? How can they accept me?'_

I felt Hermione's arms wrapping around me.

"Alex…it's okay…I don't care about what you did…you are our friend" she said and hugged me tight.

I closed my eyes and after a while Harry and Ron joined us in a group hug.

"You are **one of us** now…" whispered Harry as more tears filled my eyes.

"I can't believe you guys don't mind" I said wiping my tears.

' _I swear this crazy old-man always knows what to do'_ I thought and smiled.

"We're going to help you learn how to control your power so that you won't have to go through this again" announced Harry.

"Just like Ron and Hermione did for me…you know being the chosen one…"he continued with an awkward smile.

"Yeah…exactly like we did for Mr. Chosen One" said Hermione looking at Harry with a teasing smile.

"I love you guys!" I cried, pulling them into a tight group hug once again.

' _There is one problem though…'_ I thought.

' _I also told Malfoy…'_ I wanted to say, but I never dared to.


	12. The Saddest Memory

**Chapter 11 ~ The Saddest Memory**

The Great Hall was filled with the laughter and the chatter of the people taking breakfast.

I was having breakfast too, along with Hermione, Harry and Ron, sitting on the Gryffindor table.

"Do you know anyone from Beauxbatons who's going to come tonight?" asked Ron.

"I don't know who's going to come, but I'm pretty sure they'll know of me" I answered looking at him with a disappointed look.

"Don't panic Alex! We won't let anyone hurt you and you know it!" said Harry while patting my head.

"Thank you for the support guys!" I said smiling.

They all smiled, except for Hermione, who seemed to be focused on something.

"Hermione, what are you looking at" asked Ron.

Hermione looked at Ron confused and then turned to me and Harry.

"Don't you think Malfoy is acting weird today?" she said, staring over at the Slytherin table.

"I mean... he isn't speaking to anyone right now and when we saw him earlier he didn't say anything...he even stopped Crabbe and Goyle from saying something..." she continued.

 _'She is right... He is acting suspiciously...but I know why he is...it's because of what I told him...I wonder if he's told anyone'_

"You are right! I noticed too..." I said, trying to hide the truth...

"I'm going to try and find out what happened from Snape when I get to his office" I suggested so that they would change the subject.

"Don't ask too many suspicious questions or he'll find out" said Harry.

"I know what to ask" I answered calmly and focused.

"This pie is so bloody delicious!" announced Ron with his mouth full of food.

"Heyy don't eat it all Ron!" shouted Hermione and cut a piece for herself.

 _'Thank god Ron! He changed the subject'_

"Guys...I'm going to Snape's office, I will see you later" I said standing up.

"This early?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, just in case I get lost on the way again..."I lied.

What I really wanted to do , was talk to Draco.

So as soon as he left the Great Hall, I excused myself and followed him to the dungeons.

I was running in the dark hallways of the dungeons, trying to find the Slytherins when I heard a girl's voice speaking.

"What's wrong with you today Draco? You don't talk much" said the girl.

She was Pansy Parkinson. She was along with Draco, Crabbe and Goyle and they were walking towards the Slytherin common room.

"I'm not feeling really well" he answered in a tired tone.

"Do you think maybe the Gryffindors put a hex on him?" asked Pansy, looking at Crabbe and Goyle.

"Now that you mentioned it... the Mudblood was looking at him during breakfast..." said Crabbe.

"But he hasn't met with any of them lately...they couldn't have put a hex on him..."said Goyle.

"Oh...but he has..." she said in a mysterious tone.

"He met with the new Gryffindor girl yesterday...maybe she did...I heard she was expelled from Beauxbatons..."she said.

 _'How does she know we met? And how does she know I got expelled?'_

"Alex had nothing to do with it! And Pansy...I've told you not to follow me around!" screamed Draco, stopping in front of Slytherin's common room door.

"See? I think he's taken a liking to her..."said Pansy ignoring his comment about her following him.

"Sanctus Sanguis" whispered Draco and the four of them entered the Common room.

I headed for Snape's office for real this time since I didn't get the chance to talk to Draco alone.

 _'I'll talk to him after the training'_

I knocked at Snape's door twice and he opened within a few seconds.

"Hello Miss Abbot, please come in" said Snape with a polite manner.

He had bandages all over his face and he could barely open his left eye.

 _'Merlin's beard! He looks terrible...I didn't think it would be that bad...'_

"Thank you professor" I said, going in and I sat on the chair I had sat the other day.

"About yesterday... "he started...

"I realized you have no problem entering my mind."

"At first though you slipped into unimportant memories and wasted time... But then you tried to find more about you in my memories...so you saw what you saw with Dumbledore... This is exactly what we're trying to do here.. Miss Abbot" he explained.

"So I have to look for specific things I want to know?" I asked a little bit confused.

"Exactly...You need to know what kind of information you are looking for and you need to know the reason why you are possessing someone...you can't just do it because you are angry...you need to have a goal in mind" he explained.

"Now...try and look for a specific memory in my head...like...the day of my graduation or another specific thing... I will defend my mind against you... even though I don't think I can stop you, taking yesterday into consideration" he said and sat at the chair in front of me.

I looked at his eyes and entered his mind.

 _It was raining heavily. I was walking...or rather...Snape was walking towards a burning house._

 _The smoke was reaching the sky and the fire wouldn't stop despite the rain._

 _There were people all around the house, whispering and some of them were crying..._

 _"They were such a happy family"_

 _"Why did this have to happen?"_

 _"Poor Potters.."_

 _They said..._

 _Snape ignored them and walked inside the smoke._

 _He put out the fire with a spell I didn't know and started walking towards what remained of the house._

 _I could hear the cries of a baby from inside a room._

 _'There's someone still alive! Go and save the baby! Snape!'I thought but Snape's body wouldn't move.._

 _'Move! Save the baby! What are you doi-'I started thinking but then I saw..._

 _A man was lying on the floor, looking pale. He had blood on his forehead and his glasses were misplaced on his nose. His look was blank and his eyes were wide open, looking at the void._

 _'He looks...dead'_

 _Snape walked over the man, towards the sound of the baby's cries_

 _I could feel the sadness in his heart...he was ready to fall to his knees and scream, cry... I wonder how he still managed to walk with this kind of emotional burden in his chest._

 _He entered the room where the baby was heard from and he gave up..._

 _He did fall on his knees and his face hit the floor..._

 _Before of the baby's crib, there was a red haired woman lying on the floor...she had the same dead expression on her face with the man, but even then...Snape considered her beautiful._

 _'She is the girl from the previous memory!'I thought._

 _Tears started streaming down his face as he cried._

 _He grabbed the woman in his arms and screamed repeatedly._

 _"Lily"_

 _"Why?"_

 _His thoughts were dark and lost and they were so many that I couldn't understand a thing._

 _All I felt was pain_

 _Then I looked at the baby...he had stopped crying and he looked at me with his bright blue but familiar looking eyes..._

 _'Harry' I thought._

I opened my eyes and I was in Snape's office once again.

Tears were streaming down my face.

 _'I don't understand...How can I feel his pain?'_

I looked over at Snape only to find him crying as well. His eyes were red and he was trying to hide his face from me.

"What kind of memories did you look for, Miss Abbot?" he said between pauses.

"Your **saddest memory** , sir" I confessed with a sad tone.

"Well...you've seen it..."he said finally being able to look at me.

"Now all that's left is to teach you how to posses for a specific reason"

"I'm so sorry professor..." I said looking down.

He stopped moving, as I entered his body.

I opened my eyes and I saw myself...I was empty once again...which meant I was in Snape's body...

I was sorry for both entering his mind and for what I was about to do...possess him...

I took a piece of paper that was on a shelf next to his chair and I wrote what I didnt dare to say...

' _Professor,_

 _I'm really sorry for what I did earlier._

 _This training puts emotional stress on both you and me and I don't want you to go through all this just to train me._

 _I think I've got the hang of it and that's also why I'm using you to write this right now...so that I can prove you that I can posses for a reason..._

 _Thank you for what you've done for me and I apologize for all the troubles that I've caused._

 _Sincerely, Alex_

I left Snape's body and I got up. I looked at him.

He was only starting to wake up when I left the office and run to the Black Lake.


	13. My Light

The sun was shining on the Black Lake but I still couldn't see inside its depths.

' _Its so dark and cold in there...Dark and cold like me'_

I still couldn't believe what i saw in Snape's memories.  
I wasn't the only one buried in the darkness  
Harry was too...

' _The chosen one huh?This title is both a bless and a curse'_

But the fact that I knew I wasn't alone wouldn't make me feel any better tonight.

Tonight Beauxbatons is arriving at Hogwarts...  
Tonight a part of my old life is going to invade my new one...

I closed my eyes tight and i thought of how it used to be back then...

I thought of how Clare used to adore and admire me...  
Of how we always cared and supported each other...

Now i only see hate in her eyes...

I started crying..  
' _Oh how I miss her..'_  
 _'How I miss being loved'_

Tears started streaming down my face once again and my breaths became sobs.

"Alex?Are you alright?"said Draco from behind me.

His hand touched the edge of my shoulder gently and he sat next to me.

"Draco?What are you doing here?" I said between sobs.

"I figured you'd be here, since tonight's the night...You know"he said looking at me with concern.

I kept looking at the lake, refusing to meet his eyes...

' _Isn't_ _he scared of me now that he knows_?'

After a short awkward silence he broke the ice by sitting right in front of me.

"Just so you know..."he started trying to grasp my attention.

"I haven't told anyone about what you told me.."he continued

I looked him in the eyes.  
My tears and sobs stopped and a bright smile took their place.

"I'm not planning on telling anyone about it...I want you to trus-" he went on but interrupted him with a tight hug.

"Thank you" I whispered  
"I always knew I could trust you for some weird reason" I muttered

"You can trust me" he said hugging me back.

"That weird feeling you're talking about...I feel it too...I feel like you are special" he whispered.

Our hug had lasted for a few seconds when he broke it and sat next to me again.

I placed my head on his shoulder and I closed my eyes.

I was feeling so much better...  
He made me feel so much better...  
He put my heart at peace...

"Were you crying about tonight?"he asked.  
"More or less..."I said

"You can always tell me"he said looking at me with a smile.

"It's that I'm scared that my new life will sink into my old life's darkness..."

"I will do the best I can to help you...I promise you" he said lifting my head and making me look in his grey eyes.

"Thank you Draco! But you don't have to promise me anything...You don't have to forc-"

"I want to help you! Im not forcing myself! I will try to be... " He started shouting but then hesitated..

"Be what?" I shouted confused.

"Even though I myself am sunk in darkness, I will try to be your light...I know you probably don't need me...You have your stupid Gryffindor friends but I feel like I have to do it..." He said looking at me hesitantly.

I couldn't speak...  
There were no words I could find to answer something so sweet...

I found myself crying again...But this time they weren't tears of despair but of happiness.

"I have to go to class" he said standing up and then he looked at me.

"Don't you dare cry" he said smiling.

I looked up to him from where i was sitting.

His smile was sympathetic and his eyes were as bright as ever.

' _How can I trust him so much?What is this weird feeling_?'

"I will see you later Alex" he said and started walking away.

"Wait Draco!" I screamed standing up.

He turned to me confused.

I looked at the ground and then at his eyes.  
"Thank you!" I muttered.

"No need to thank me...I told you...I feel like I want to help you for some weird reason..." He said smiling and he moved a step closer to me.

I looked at him and my eyes met his grey ones.

"I'm going now" he said but instead of walking away he came a step closer to me and he placed a soft kiss on my cheek.

' _A kiss? I can't believe it...'_

I watched his back as he walked away from me with my heart beating like crazy.

I had forgotten this feeling...  
This warmth in my chest ...  
It's wonderful...

We were all sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall waiting for dinner to be served.

The Great Hall looked magnificent. It was decorated for Halloween and there were pumpkins at every corner of the room.  
The ceiling was dark like the night sky and it had some big yellow eyes looking at you.

I wasn't at all hungry...  
I was nervous about Beauxbatons arrival...  
I was also nervous about Draco...

After what happened earlier I couldn't stop thinking about him.  
It's been a while since anyone's kissed me.  
I can't even tell Hermione, she won't understand my connection to him...

The sound of Ron hitting his fork and knife on the table impatiently, got me out of my thoughts.

"Why do we have to wait for them to come to eat?" he complained.

"It'd be rude not to" said Hermione, who seemed to be as annoyed by his behaviour as I was.

"But still! I want to eat now! What if we have to wait for hours?" Said Ron in a grumpy tone.

"Looks like someone won't be able to eat at all" said Harry interrupting their conversation, looking at me with concern.

Hermione turned to me and she hugged me tight.  
"Don't worry Alex, we're here for you" she said breaking the hug.

I was so glad I had met these guys...  
I don't know what I would do if I hadn't met them..

But I still couldn't shake off the feeling of misery that their arrival was bringing me.

I was looking at Clare... She was having so much fun...

I could hear her heart-warming laughter and I felt so nostalgic...And yet so envious...

And then I would look at Draco...

He made my dark feelings go away..  
He was indeed becoming the light in my life...

The few times I caught him looking back, I smiled and my heart would beat ten times faster...

 _'What a weird feeling...'_

Suddenly the gate of the Great Hall opened with a loud noise.

' _It's them_!'

I focused on the gate with a worried look on my face but instead of the blue uniforms of Beauxbatons, these people were wearing capes made of fur and furry hats that covered their ears.

They entered the Great hall, hitting the floor with their snow boots and every time they hit the floor, sparks would come out.

' _These guys are Durmstrang_ _for sure_ ' I thought.

There was a man who walked inside first, wearing a longer furry cape that touched the floor.

 _'He must be the headmaster'_

I felt so relieved that they weren't Beauxbatons, but I eventually knew there was no point in hoping they wouldn't come.

"Wow! Look at their robes! They are made of fur!" said Seamus in awe.

"It must be cold wherever their school is!" said Lavender Brown while nodding in agreement.

"Is that Viktor Krum?" asked Ron in surprise.

"I can't believe he is still in school!He's the best seeker in Quidditch history!" he continued with enthusiasm.

As I was looking around I realised that even more people were talking about Viktor Krum.

"Oh I don't believe it, I haven't got a single quill on me! Do you think he'll sign me an autograph with this lipstick?" said Lavender, taking out her lipstick.

 _'Why are they exaggerating so much? He's just a Quidditch player!'_

"He is just a Quidditch player guys" said Hermione looking like she lacked of interest.

"He's not just a Quidditch player, Hermione!" screamed Ron, clearly triggered by Hermione's response.

 _'I'm so glad Hermione and I think alike_ ' I thought, giving Hermione a consoling smile.

Durmstrang students were still gathering in the middle of the Great Hall,apparently unsure about where they should sit.

"Come sit with us! Over here!" hissed Ron.

But it was too late...

Durmstrang had already sat over at Slytherin's table.

"Those damn snakes!" muttered Ron bitterly.

I looked at Draco for the millionth time since we've sat at our table. He seemed enthusiastic about Krum too.

I turned to Ron, only to see him spitting curse words towards him.

 _'I can never tell them about Draco, can I?'_ I thought.

Suddenly the door opened again and this time I knew it was them.

I could see Madam Maxime's enormous figure and I recognised the pale blue silk uniforms.

They were still too far away for me to recognise their faces, but I could feel the cold sweat on my forehead and back. I felt like I could faint in terror.

 _'They are here'_


End file.
